1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance device and, in particular, to a pump fragrance device with a carrier agent and such is capable of adjusting the emitting direction to achieve an evenly distributed and long-lasting scent within the environment in which the volatile aromatic agent is released.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of a fragrance device in everyday life to allow the air within a home to be fresh and inviting has become a habitual practice to most people.
In a typical fragrance device, a liquid or colloidal aromatic agent is placed within a container, in which the aromatic agent is diffused through pores on the container or through an absorbing device that can soak in the aromatic agent via capillary action and emit such into the environment beyond the container.
However, this type conventional fragrance device cannot control the timing of the distribution of the aromatic agent. As soon as the seal is removed, the fragrance device is in use and the aromatic agent will be diffused into the air at a steady rate. For a consumer, when the consumer is not at the location where the fragrance device is placed, the fact that the fragrance device will still continuously release the aromatic agent into the adjacent environment is a meaningless waste.
In order to resolve this problem, fragrance device with a valve switch structure emerges in the market. On this fragrance device, a valve switch structure is positioned over pores, or an absorbing device, and when the fragrance device is not in use, the valve can be closed, thereby avoiding or slowing down the spreading and wasting of the aromatic agent. However, there is generally a small gap by the junction point due to the hinge of the valve or the shape of the container, so a completely air-tight seal is difficult to achieve; therefore, the aromatic agent in fact is still continuously being released via that small gap.
Unlike a valve structure, a metal high-pressure spray may be a more efficient device to store a volatile substance. Therefore, a fragrance device, wherein a volatile aromatic agent is stored in a high-pressure spray, is created and a user can spray the aromatic agent into the adjacent environment when needed. A typical high-pressure spray-style fragrance device generally includes a high-pressure gas cylinder and an outer housing to house the high-pressure gas cylinder. Within the high-pressure gas cylinder, there is a volatile propelling agent or a high-pressured compressed gas and the volatile aromatic agent. When the spray head is pressed, the volatile aromatic agent and the high-pressured gas are released into the environment. Thus, in addition to housing the high-pressure gas cylinder, the outer housing is also equipped with a device that presses down on the spray head, allowing the user to press on the spray head of the high-pressure gas cylinder with ease.
However, compared with a conventional fragrance device where the aromatic agent can continuously being diffused via pores or an absorbing device, the method of directly spraying the volatile aromatic agent into the environment lasts for a relatively shorter amount of time, although the effect of distributing the volatile aromatic agent can be quickly achieved. Moreover, the volatile aromatic agent contained within a high-pressure gas cylinder has a maximum concentration and maximum volume limitation due to the structure of the high-pressure gas cylinder. If a volatile aromatic agent is filled in overly high concentration making the volatile aromatic agent overly viscosity, or if the propelling agent is insufficiently filled, issues such as the volatile aromatic agent cannot be sprayed to form a mist and possibly even the situation in that the volatile aromatic agent cannot spurt out may occur. Therefore, only a relatively lower quantity of volatile aromatic agent can be stored within the high-pressure gas cylinder. The usage of such is not environmentally friendly as the high-pressure gas cylinder cannot be re-used, which is far from the current high popularized concept of recycling.
Moreover, depending on the different propelling agents used in the high-pressure gas cylinders, a high-pressure gas cylinder may explode under high temperature, but at a temperature that is too low, the propelling agent may not successfully gasify to create the jetting effect. Therefore, in view of the disadvantages of the above-noted types of fragrance devices, it is necessary to improve on the structure of the existing fragrance device.